Me toca hablar a mi
by Taeko
Summary: El FF sta dividido dependiendo d kien explika el mismo relato,basado en q Herms sta enamorada de alguien y teme q Ron y Harry se lo tomen mal.Kien es esa persona y cm se lo tomaran?q piensa cada personaje? espero q os guste.Se me a ido la pinza
1. Perspectiva: Hermione Granger

A **_Algida_** por ser quien es, por preocuparse por mí, por estar siempre ahí y ayudarme con el título. GRACIES NENI

A **_sanarita31 _**puesto que ella, sin saberlo me medio dio la idea. GRACIES UBEJA 2 XD

**¿Continuará siendo quién es?**

Volvía a estar sentada en la biblioteca. Parecía que esos días era el único sitio donde se encontraba más o menos segura. No quería que sus dos mejores amigos se preocuparan, simplemente era un sentimiento. Temía ser rechazada, algo que podía suceder, pero también temía perder a esa persona como amiga. Era lo mejor que le había pasado y perderla… puff… no podía. Por eso, después de las clases, en vez de subir a la Sala Común, iba a la biblioteca con la excusa de que ahí estaba más tranquila para hacer los deberes y estudiar algo, pero, siempre al par de horas ya lo tenía todo hecho, pero ella se quedaba ahí, leyendo, repasando… pensando en la persona que le había llenado el corazón… finalmente, se decidía y, sabiendo que algunos días había entrenamiento de Quidditch se iba a verlos. Veía como entrenaba el equipo de Quidditch, en el que estaban las tres personas que más quería. Luego del entrenamiento bajaban de las escobas y la saludaban y le pedían que les esperase para ir al comedor, puesto que ya era tarde y se iban a cenar.

Esa historia se repetía día tras día y, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado un par de meses. Harry y Ron se daban cuanta de que Hermione parecía haber cambiado, pero, al verla casi siempre ocupada 'estudiando', pues no sabían cuando preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

Llegó la deseada salida a Hogsmeade de los estudiantes. La castaña no tenía claro ir, pero finalmente fue. Se pasó el día junto con sus dos amigos.

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Tengo la garganta seca…- dijo Ron saliendo de la tienda de golosinas.

- esta bien…- Hermione ni siquiera había entrado a la tienda. Había estado algo pensativa y, según sus amigos, quizás estaba preocupada.

Llegaron a Las Tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. Ron y Harry fueron a por las bebidas y ella se quedó sentada en la mesa.

- Hermione, estas bien…- no se había dado cuenta de que habían regresado con las bebidas.

- Si…- sonrió y cogió su vaso.

- No, no lo estas… llevas mucho tiempo como huyendo de nosotros…

- No es cierto…

- Si lo es Herms…- Harry y Ron la miraban preocupada.

- No es nada. En serio.

- ¿Sabes que estamos para lo que sea?- dijo Ron sin escucharla.

- Si, lo se… pero no creo que te guste saberlo…- susurro eso ultimo.

- ¿Decías?

- Nada…

- Venga, Herms, confía en nosotros…

- No es nada.

- No y por eso cuando acaban las clases no te vemos el pelo…

- A no ser que vengas a vernos en los entrenamientos de Quidditch…

- Que no es nada…- Si que lo era Estaba enamorada, pero… ¿como decírselo a ellos? Era… puff… conocían tan bien a esa persona que le había robado el corazón que… le daba quizás más miedo decírselo a ellos que a la persona en cuestión. Seguro que a partir de ahí la dejaban de lado y no solo perdería a la persona que quería sino también a esos dos buenos amigos.

- Herms…

- No, en serio. Además no lo entenderías…- Hermione se levantó para irse, pero Harry y Ron, uno por cada lado la agarraron del brazo y la hicieron sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué no entenderíamos?- dijo Harry algo preocupado.

- ¿No se supone que somos tus amigos?- Ron también estaba preocupado.

- Si, lo sois pero… no es tan fácil…

- Vamos Hermione, no puede ser peor que cuando te pedí salir y me rechazaste…- dijo Ron algo avergonzado recordando lo que paso un par de meses atrás.

- Yo… Ron… lo siento…

- No pasa nada, pero solo te pido que confíes en nosotros…- dijo él sonriendo dulcemente. Hermione respiro profundamente y se sentó.

- Yo… me gusta alguien…- dijo mirando se las manos.

- Bien, pues díselo.- Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- No, no es tan fácil…

- como no va a ser fácil… se lo dices y seguro que él te dice que si, eres muy guapa…- dijo Ron.

- Ron… no es tan fácil… no es una persona que solo conozca de vista es alguien a quien de verdad quiero y no quiero perder…

- No será Harry verdad…- dijo Ron tragando saliva, a lo que Harry se atragantó.

- No, no lo es…- dijo mirando a Ron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Pues entonces no hay ningún inconveniente…

- Hay muchos… y el primero es como os lo toméis vosotros…

- Di, quien es…

- …

- Hagamos una cosa, tu no nos dices quien es, pero durante esta semana hablar con él y le dirás lo que sientes…

- Y si no me quiere y si…- Harry le tapó la boca cariñosamente.

- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?- Hermione suspiro y asintió.

- Gracias…- y los abrazo.

Es semana Hermione estuvo mucho más nerviosa de lo norma y poco atendió en clase. Los días pasaban y no encontraba el momento de hablar con la persona que quería. Era jueves y volvía de la clase de pociones sola (puesto que Harry y Ron iban directamente al entrenamiento de Quidditch) cuando se choco con la persona a la que había buscado toda la semana.

- Hola Hermione…

- Hola…- Hermione se la quedó mirando. Su sonrisa era perfecta y sus ojos tenían un algo que la hipnotizaban.- Esto… puedo hablar contigo un momento.- la persona que tenía delante asintió. Fueron a un sitio más apartado. Un aula vacía.- Yo… se que te parecerá raro y, entenderé que tu… que luego no quieras saber anda de mi y que…

- Hermione, me estas asustando…- dijo visiblemente preocupada, mientas se echaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Yo…- respiro hondo.- Ginny tu a mi me gustas…- después de decir eso, no espero la respuesta de la pelirroja y salió corriendo del aula, dejando a la pelirroja algo sorprendida.

Estaba en la Sala común, dando vueltas de arriba a bajo y repitiéndose lo mismo "_Hermione, la has fastidiado, ahora ya no querrá saber nada de ti y te dejara de hablar y… era mejor estar como amigas y que nunca lo hubiera sabido…". _No se había percatado que había pasado mucho rato y, que el entrenamiento de Quidditch al que Ginny iba cuando se tropezaron había terminado. La puerta se abrió y ella ni se dio cuenta.

- Hermione…- la voz dulce de Ginny venia de sus espaldas y se giro asustada.

- Yo…

- Sh… calla. Me toca hablar a mí.- dijo poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca.- Herms… sinceramente yo también estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer y… la verdad me alegro de que una de las dos haya sido lo suficientemente valiente para decir eso… yo… yo también te quiero…- dijo sonriendo y acercando su cara a la de Hermione.

- En serio…- Ginny no dejo que Herms terminara la frase puesto que había juntado sus labios a los de Hermione. Ese beso fue muy especial para Hermione y se dejo llevar por el momento, sin percatarse, ninguna de las dos que la puerta de la Sala Común se había abierto y que Harry y Ron, junto con todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch habían entrado en la sala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leerlo y si dejas RR mejor q mejor XD

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	2. Perspectiva: Ron Weasley

WOLAS!

La verdad es que no sabía si continuarlo o no, pero me a dado la inspiración y he hecho una pequeña continuación :P

Antes de que empecéis a leer un **pequeño aviso**:

Esta parte de la historia esta desde el punto de vista de Ron y, respecto el final del otro capi, empieza un poco antes. Durante la Semana de la Salida. Ya lo veréis.

Os dejo con la lectura:

****

****

**Me toca hablar a mi, II**

****

Era la semana de la Salida a Hogsmeade. Llevaban días que veían algo "lejana" a su mejor amiga y habían hablado con Ginny para saber si ella sabia que le pasaba. Pero ella tampoco lo sabía.

- Harry, y si hablamos con ella… Podríamos recordarle quienes somos¿no- Su amigo asintió.

- La llevamos a Las Tres Escobas… pero primero le tenemos que decir que se venga, porque no sé si querrá…- Harry tenia razón¿y si no quería ir?

- Pues deberemos insistir.

Pasaron los días y, aunque al principio no quiso ir, pudieron llegarla a convencer. El día de la salida, habían ido a la tienda de golosinas, pero Herms, seguía estando en su mundo.

- Harry, mírala… parece que vuelve a estar en su mundo…

- Lo sé Ron, lo sé…- Harry y él mismo, miraban desde la tienda como su amiga, sentada en el banco estaba en sus pensamientos.¿La llevamos a Las Tres Escobas?

- Vale…

Salieron de la tienda cada uno con una bolsa y vieron como Herms les sonreía volviendo un poco a su mundo. Pero, como días atrás su sonrisa estaba faltada de algo…

¿Vamos a tomar algo? Tengo la garganta seca…- dijo Ron saliendo de la tienda de golosinas.

- esta bien…- Hermione asintió. Parecía querer esconder algo… o eso era lo que comentaban él y Harry por las noches, algo preocupados por su amiga.

Llegaron a Las Tres escobas y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada. Ron y Harry fueron a por las bebidas y Herms se quedó sentada en la mesa.

¿Qué le decimos?

- No lo sé Ron, pero ella vuelve a estar en su mundo…

- Tres Cervezas de mantequilla por favor- dijo a la camarera. – Quizás nos este escondiendo algo…

- Puede…- la camarera les dio las tres jarras y Harry pagó.

Volvieron a la mesa.

- Hermione, estas bien…- Ron se sentó a un lado y Harry en el otro. Harry con esa pregunta la habían sacado de su mundo para volverla a la realidad.

- Si…- sonrió y cogió su vaso.

- No, no lo estás… llevas mucho tiempo como huyendo de nosotros…

- No es cierto…- el pelirrojo le puso mala cara.

- Si lo es Herms…- Insistió el moreno. Los dos Gry la miraban preocupada.

- No es nada. En serio.

¿Sabes que estamos para lo que sea- Dijo Ron sin escucharla, si lo hacia seguro que se hubiera callado.

- Si, lo sé… pero no creo que te guste saberlo…- Herms, había dicho algo que ninguno de los dos no llegó a oír.

¿Decías- Preguntó Harry después de beber de su vaso.

- Nada…

- Venga, Herms, confía en nosotros…- Insistió el pelirrojo

- No es nada.

- No, y por eso cuando acaban las clases no te vemos el pelo…

- A no ser que vengas a vernos en los entrenamientos de Quidditch…- Recordó el moreno.

- Que no es nada…- Por alguna extraña razón no se la creía y, viendo la cara de Harry él tampoco. Estaban preocupados, eran muchos años con ella como compañera…

- Herms…- insistió Ron.

- No, en serio. Además no lo entenderías…- Hermione se levantó para irse, pero Harry y Ron, uno por cada lado la agarraron del brazo y la hicieron sentarse de nuevo. Era como si hubieran ensayado eso.

¿Qué no entenderíamos- dijo Harry algo preocupado.

¿No se supone que somos tus amigos- Ron también estaba preocupado. Quería saber qué le pasaba. Era normal.

- Si, lo sois pero… no es tan fácil…¡Que narices no era tan fácil! Eran sus amigos¿no?

- Vamos Hermione, no puede ser peor que cuando te pedí salir y me rechazaste…- dijo Ron algo avergonzado recordando lo que paso un par de meses atrás. Era lo único que se le había pasado por la mente. Era cierto que le había rechazado, pero al menos no se había alejado de él, cosa que agradeció. No le hubiese gustado nada perderla por eso… Aunque después del rechazo se quedó hecho polvo… Todo hay que decirlo.

- Yo… Ron… lo siento…- Siempre que salía el tema ella se volvía a disculpar. Pero no era culpa suya, si él no le gustaba…

- No pasa nada, pero solo te pido que confíes en nosotros…- dijo él sonriendo dulcemente. Hermione respiró profundamente y se sentó. Ron agradeció que Herms siguiera algo 'preocupada' por haberle rechazado si de esa manera ella se quedaba ahí y les contaba qué le pasaba.

- Yo… me gusta alguien…- dijo mirando se las manos. "Vaya… así que era eso…" Ron respiró aliviado… La verdad es que le tenia muy preocupado.

- Bien, pues díselo.- Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- No, no es tan fácil…- Ron la entendía. No era que siempre rechazasen a la persona en cuestión, pero podía pasar… Era un cincuenta por cierto…

¿Cómo no va a ser fácil?… Se lo dices y seguro que él te dice que si, eres muy guapa…- dijo Ron probando de animarla.

- Ron… no es tan fácil… no es una persona que solo conozca de vista es alguien a quien de verdad quiero y no quiero perder…

- No será Harry verdad…- dijo Ron tragando saliva, a lo que Harry se atragantó. "Di que no… por favor… por lo que mas quieras…"

- No, no lo es…- dijo mirando a Ron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Ron respiró aliviado y Harry se quedó en estado de shock con todo aquello.

- Pues entonces no hay ningún inconveniente…

- Hay muchos… y el primero es cómo os lo toméis vosotros…

- Di, quien es…- Dijo Harry preocupado. "Mierda… ¿a qué es Malfoy?" pensó Ron, pero… "no, no puede ser… a ese no lo conoce más que de vista… a no ser que eso de que huya de nosotros sea porque realmente lo es y se ven en secreto y…"

- …- "¿por qué no contesta?"

- Hagamos una cosa, tu no nos dices quien es, pero durante esta semana hablar con él y le dirás lo que sientes…

- Y si no me quiere y si…- Harry le tapó la boca cariñosamente.

- Para eso están los amigos¿no- Hermione suspiro y asintió. Harry llevaba el control de la situación, mientras que a él sólo le pasaban miles y miles de historias de Hermione con Draco.

- Gracias…- y los abrazó.

Esa semana vieron mucho menos a su amiga, pero entendían que estuviese nerviosa. ¡Ni siquiera tomaba apuntes! Algún día tenia que aprender a hacerlo, pero… "jo, las clases de Binns eran aburridísimas…"

- Herms, nos toca Quiddtich…

- Nos vemos luego…- Herms sonrió y se fue para la sal común. Acaban de tener pociones.

Salieron a los patios.

¿Crees que ya se lo habrá dicho- Dijo Harry pensando en Herms y su príncipe azul.

- No lo sé…- dijo él levantando los hombros.

¿Y tu- Dijo cuando ya estaban en el vestuario.

¿Yo qué?

¿Cómo estas? Respecto a lo Herms…

- Si así es feliz… aunque…

¿Aunque qué?

¿Has pensado en quien puede ser?

- No… ¿tu- Ron no contestó al instante. Cogió la escoba y salio hacia el campo.

- Malfoy…- Dijo mientras Harry y él empezaban a levitar con la escoba.

¿Malfoy?

- Si… es que dijo que le preocupaba nuestra actitud y…

- Pero dijo que no lo conocía sólo de vista.

- Ya, pero ¿Por qué salía tan rápido de las clases?

- Venga Ron no alucines… se odian mutuamente…- Ron no dijo nada, sino que bajó a toda pastilla. Acababa de ver a su hermana llegar. – Llegas tarde…

- Eh…- Ginny estaba algo pensativa. – Yo… eh… si, me voy a cambiar.- dijo señalando el vestuario y volviendo a la realidad.

Poco rato después el entrenamiento había empezado. Hicieron algunas cosas nuevas pero no mucho y luego cada cual a su vestuario a cambiarse.

Volvían de los vestuarios cuando llegaron a la Sala común. Por lo que les dijo Darla, Ginny ya había ido a la Sala de Gryffindor.

¿Contraseña- El cuadro de la Dama Gorda les barraba el paso.

- _Nada es imposible, sólo inalcanzable. –_ La Señora del cuadro se les había vuelto filosófica, ese año la contraseña cambiaba, por lo menos una vez cada dos meses. Era algo que tenia amargados a los más pequeños.

Al entrar vieron a su compañera de Quidditch y a su mejor amiga, pero no de la manera que esperaban. Se estaban besando y no exactamente como dos amigas, en las mejillas, sino que era un beso de los de verdad, de los de parejas, de los de película… Ron no puedo evitar un pequeño intento de grito que no le salió y el resto de los miembros del equipo no podían vocalizar nada.

Lentamente Hermione y Ginny se fueron despegando y vieron que no estaban solas.

- yo…- iban sincronizadas mientras veían que Ron no podía reaccionar y Harry se fue a sentar en estado de shock. El resto del equipo hizo algo similar, pero intentando coger a Ron porque casi se cae.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Ron puedo decir algo. Harry simplemente no dijo nada, sólo miró a los dos chicas y luego a su amigo.

- Merlín…- la primera palabra en diez minutos fue esa. "�¡Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora!"

- Ron lo siento de veras yo…- Herms estaba delante suyo, de rodillas, para verle la cara a la misma altura y Ginny a su lado (al de Herms, sentada en la punta de una mesa).

- …- "¿Y ahora qué?… nosotros le dijimos que le dijera a la persona que le quería".

- No era Malfoy…- dijo Harry saliendo de su shock personal.

¿Qué dices de Malfoy- Pregunto desorientada la pelirroja.

- Yo… creía que era Malfoy �¡no mi hermana- Ron ya estaba en la posición de Hermano-defensor-tradicionalista. ¡Esto no puede ser- Se había levantado y ya estaba chillando. – �¡Te dije que le dijeras a la persona pero no a mi hermana!

- Tu hermana es quien me gusta…

- No, eso es inconcebible…

- Pero Ron…

- Además sois dos chicas… y ella…- Señalaba a su hermana.- Ella… ella es mi hermana, no puedes…

¡Ron yo puedo escoger por mi misma- Ginny también había saltado.

- Además fuisteis vosotros quienes insistieron para que le dijese a la persona que me gustaba…

¡Si pero es mi hermana!

- Ron, tranquilízate…- Harry le tiraba de la manga para que se sentara y él estaba hecho una fura.

¿Qué me tranquilice¡HARRY PERO QUE NO LO VES!

- Si, lo veo. Lo he visto. He entrado junto contigo…- el resto de Gryffindor miraban la escena. Era interesante ¿qué pasaría¿Se iban a matar? Ya había alguna apuesta.

¿Y LO DICES ASI DE TRANQUILO?

- Se quieren… sino no hubiera habido todo esto¿no crees- Harry parecía estar algo más centrado, pero también se le escapaba de las manos. Tampoco podía llegar a entender que, hasta ese momento, no se dieran cuenta.

- PERO…

- Ron escúchame…- Hermione se había puesto en pie.- Yo… quiero a tu hermana, te guste o no, pero no te quiero hacer daño¿vale- Hermione tenia los ojos empañados.- Ginny… lo siento…- le besó tiernamente, con un beso fugaz y se fue hacia la salida de la Sala.

La pelirroja miró muy enfadada a su hermano.

¡ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENTO- Ginny estaba muy enfadada. Se fue hacia su habitación.

Ron se desplomó en el sillón. "¿Qué ha pasado¿Qué?… ¿qué debo hacer?… yo…" Estaba en sus pensamientos mientras Harry probaba que la gente volviera a lo suyo.

Esa noche ni Ginny ni Hermione fueron a la cena. Herms ni siquiera había vuelto a la sala común y Ginny se había quedado en la habitación, según Darla llorando.

Ron estaba hecho un lío, pero no quería que su hermana lo odiara toda su vida y, aunque no estaba muy convencido, debía hacer algo.

- Darla…- la chica era muy amiga de Ginny y no sólo una compañera más del equipo de Quidditch. – ¿Puedes decirle a Ginny que baje un momento?

- No creo que quiera…

- Dile que es importante… por favor.- Espero un rato. Darla bajo sola.

- Lo siento… no quiera…- Ron asintió cabizbajo y salio de la Sala. "A Herms siempre le ha gustado el lago… quizás este ahí"

Se dirigió al lago. Efectivamente estaba ahí.

¿Puedo sentarme- Preguntó a Herms que miraba el Lago con los ojos rojos. Ella sólo alzó los hombros.- Yo… Lo siento…- Dijo mirando a la castaña.- Siento haber sido tan cabezota, pero… entiéndelo es mi hermana y…

- No pasa nada… yo…

- Me toca hablar a mí.- Dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca impidiéndole que dijera nada. Herms asintió.- Quiero que sea feliz y… bueno también quiero que lo seas tu… pero… entiende que me costara de asumir y que…- No puedo terminar la frase. Herms se le había abrazado.

- Gracias… gracias… de veras…- la medio aparto y la cogió de los hombros.

- Habla con ella y haz que no me odié, por favor…- dijo besándole la frente cariñosamente. Herms sonrió de verdad como hacia tiempo que no hacia y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

Se quedó sentado en la orilla del Lago.

- Has hecho lo correcto…- dijo una voz detrás de él. El pelirrojo asintió.

- Eso creo…- No hacia falta verle para saber quien era. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le empezó a dar besos cortos en el cuello.

- Si… así que tranquilo…- Ron se giró y miró los ojos que tenia delante y poniendo una mando en su mejilla se acercó y le besó. Sus labios pidieron paso para entrar en la boca y aceptaron… empezó a reconocer esa boca poco a poco, pero también a quedarse sin aire. Se separaron lentamente…

¿Por que tardaste tanto en aceptar lo de tu hermana y Herms…- Ron no dejó que continuara.

- Porque lo nuestro, Harry, es diferente…- dijo mientras el moreno lo miraba extrañado.- Vale… quizás no tanto. – Harry sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

¿Lo dices porque llevamos algo más de tiempo- Ron no contestó y Harry lo volvió a abrazar. Harry y él habían empezado la relación cuando él fue rechazado por Hermione. Harry lo ayudo a salir para delante y, poco a poco, la amistad, pasó a cariño y el cariño a algo más…¿sabes qué leí- Dijo separándose de Ron. - Que los pelirrojos tienen mal genio…

¿dónde- Levantó una ceja, no estaba muy conforme.

- _El guerrero en el centeno._- Harry lo miró divertido.

¿Y crees que es cierto?

- Sólo cuando quieren…- sonrió mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios.

- Te quiero…- Profundizó el beso.

- No cambies… porque yo te quiero tal y como eres…

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido?

Bueno ahora, antes de que le deis al botón "Go" Porque… me dejareis RR �¿a que si? Jejeje bueno al menos eso espero ;)

Os contesto los RR:

**Algida**¿Qué tal? Hem de turnar a quedar, pero prometo no fer cas a les recumenaciosnde pelis de Muñiz opares…�� per cert: magrada el teu movil XD

**Lanier**: Gracias por decir que este es el mejor fic de este tipo, aunque… kizas ahora lo haya estropeado… ya veremos que me dices ;)

**TrueParadise**: Bueno… ya ves, continué la historia… que te ha parecido? Weno espero que te haya gustado;) �¿Y la rección de Ron? Con sorpresa final (hasta para la autora :S)

**Hitomi**: Ya ves… ha habido mas XD ¿que te a parecido¿Y la reacción de Ron? Jejeje… fue divertido escribir la continuación.

**Elsa**: Gracias por decir que me expreso bien ;) �¿que te parece la continuación? Jejej Bueno ya me dirás ;)

**sanarita31 **(o tindria que dir: OHNI?) Espero que t'hagi agradat la continuació, ya tens vorem ;)

**Imaginative**** Mind**: Bueno si se te hizo poco… aquí has leído la continuación ;) Espero que te haya gustado.

**_Bueno, antes de que se me pase, este capi esta dedicado y lo esta ni más ni menos que a: Algida, Lanier, TrueParadise, Hitomi (y Fawques), Elsa, sanarita31, Imaginative Mind._**

Gracias por leer.

**TAEKO**

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**


	3. Perspectiva: Ginny Weasley

**Me toca hablar a mí**

**(Perspectiva: Ginny Weasley)**

Estaba tumbada en la cama de Darla, con su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza y hablaba. La verdad es que hacia rato que estaba más en sus pensamientos que en lo que le decía su amiga…

>… y entonces le pegó una bofetada y… y luego apareció Hilary Duff, en el cine, me confesó que era bruja y luego de hacernos amigas y… bueno también vino Orlando Bloom junto con Brad Pitt y esa chica tan mona que ahora no recuerdo el nombre de esa peli muggle que vimos el otro día y… ¡Ginny, por merlín, quieres atender!- Ginny volvió a la realidad.

>Eh… yo… si… ¿qué?

>¿Cómo que qué¡Te estaba explicando la película que fui a ver con mi hermana que me has pedido y luego no me escuchas!

Esto yo…- Ginny se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.- Lo siento…

>¿Sabes? Deberías hablarlo con alguien…

>Ya lo he hecho… te lo he explicado…

>Lo se, cariño, pero… no has de hablarlo conmigo… - Quedaron calladas.- ¡Además realmente estas muy mal, te he hablado de Hilary Duff, de Olrando Bloom, de Brad Pitt y de la actriz esa tan mona y no me has hecho caso!

>¿Qué decías de ellos?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

>Nada, déjalo… Escúchame bien… debes hablarlo con ella…

Ya… pero…

>a mi me lo contaste…

>Si, pero era distinto…

>Si, soy tu ex y lo dejamos por ella. Bueno por ti, pero… entiéndalo, que yo te dejara por ella no quiere decir que no te siga queriendo y, de verdad si no haces algo, creo que se lo soltaré yo…

>¡NO!- Darla se empezó a reír. La cara de Ginny era inexplicable.

>esta bien… pero haz algo…

>Vale…- Darla se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta, pero mientras pasaba por el lado de Ginny se paro, volteó y se acerco a escasos centímetros de la cara de Ginny. – Hazlo…- dicho esto le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, de forma cariñosa. Después de esto salio de la habitación.

Ginny volvió a echarse en la cama y se quedo algo pensativa.

**FLASH BACK**

>Ginny…- la voz le era tan agradable. Se volteo y vio a Darla que sonreía.- ¿Qué tal el día?

>Pues… depende…- Darla puso cara de preocupación.

>¿De…?

>Pues que podría decir que bien, porque has estado conmigo, pero mal porque la forma no a sido lo aunque más me ha gustado…- Darla sonrió algo aliviada y se acerco abrazándola por la cintura.

>Eso se pude arreglar…- dijo mientas juntaba sus labios a los de la pequeña Weasley. Al juntar los labios Darla empezó a abrirle e introdujo su lengua… Ginny ya conocía esa sensación… le gustaba… y le gustaría que… "Herms…"

>¡Merlín!- Se parto de golpe de Darla.

>¿Que?

>Yo…- Ginny estaba asustada.- Lo… Lo… Lo siento…- dicho esto salio de la habitación y se echó a correr hacia la torre de astrología…

_"¿Qué me ha sucedido?… En que… ¿En que estaba pensando?… no seas tonta, pensabas en Hermione… en la chica que le gusta tu hermano… que esta muy buena y que… ¡Merlín! … no puede estar ocurriéndome… yo… me gusta… no pero si estoy con Darla y estar con ella es… es genial y… y mientras estas con ella…"_

… mientras estas con ella piensas en Hermione…- Esa última frase lo había susurrado empezando a estar algo… MUY confusa.

¿Ginny?- la voz venia de detrás de ella. Era Darla, que la había seguido hasta allí y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. "_Dime que no lo has oído_"… Ginny expreso ese mismo pensamiento en sus ojos.- Yo…

Di que no…- Darla miro al suelo.- Darla, de verdad que lo siento yo… no lo sabia… no…- Mientras buscaba una manera de disculparse y de no parecer una gilipollas, Darla se había acercado hacia ella.

dime la verdad… cuando… cuando me estabas besando… ¿pensaste en ella?- Ginny no quería contestar a esa pregunta. No quería hacerle daño a Darla. Era la mejor persona que había encontrado, la que le había demostrado que ella podía sentirse querida y que realmente ser quien eres, no es tan malo. – Yo… - Ginny la miro a los ojos y vio que realmente Darla estaba hecha polvo.- Debes seguir a tu corazón y no a la mente… - Darla se volteo y empezó a andar par marcharse.

¡Darla!- la chica se giro.- Espera yo…

tu la quieres a ella…- sonrió forzadamente y se fue hacia la habitación.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

>¡Ginny!- volvió a la realidad de golpe.

>¿qué?

>Corre…- Darla estaba intentando coger los libros de ella y los de Ginny con una sola mano mientras que con la otra cogía su capa y la varita.

>¿A caso se quema Hogwarts?

>No seas burra, es peor…- Ginny espero a que Darla respondiera para levantarse de la cama. – ¡Nos toca Defensa y viene Snape!- al oír eso, Ginny creyó que se acababa el mundo y salio corriendo arrastrando a Darla hacia la clase de Defensa. Ese día Snape iba a la clase puesto que su nuevo profesor de Defensa se había ido a dar unas conferencias y el cambio fue que él le sustituiría mientras que la señora Pomfrey, daría la clase del maestro.

Llegaron justo a tiempo pero Ginny no atendió en clase y para su desgracia Snape lo había notado y le bajo a Gryffindor 50 puntos pero para su sorpresa y la de todos los demás no la había castigado. Se termino la clase y cuando Ginny entregó la redacción que les pidió Snape para que fuese evaluada, Severus Snape la hizo quedar unos cinco minutos.

>Creo que será mejor que vigile en las clases, estar distraída no la ayudará mucho en un futuro no muy lejano. Sabe usted que tiendo a castigar a esas personas que no escuchan y divagan en las clases, pero prefiero que sea usted misma quien luego se arrepienta de no haber escuchado… - el profesor paro de hablar y la miro seriamente.- Puede irse y, si la próxima clase esta tan distraída, me encargare que vea las consecuencias de no atender yo mismo…- Ginny asintió y se fue de la clase.

La verdad era que esa clase se la había pasado pensando en que debía hablar con Hermione y que debía buscar el mejor momento para decírselo. Empezó a andar y paró de golpe, viendo que se había dejado la varita, así que retrocedió, toco dos veces la puerta de la clase y entro, pero cuando ya estuvo dentro se dio cuenta que se había precipitado al entrar. El profesor Snape no estaba solo y la visión era bastante comprometedora. Esta era algo así como: profesor Snape y Blasie Zabbini muy, muy juntos. Tan juntos que estaban pegados por la boca y las manos del profesor rodeaban la cintura del alumno y las de alumno se sujetaban detrás del cuello del profesor. En un primer momento ni profesor ni alumno se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Weasley había entrado, pero el hecho de que Ginny tropezara con una silla mal puesta y se cayera haciendo un tremendo ruido, hizo que los dos se separaran y la vieran en el suelo.

El profesor hizo un amago de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, en realidad ni a él ni a Blasie, así que fue Ginny quien, después de levantarse habló.

>Yo… siento no haber esperado a que me dejase entrar. Y… yo… yo ya me voy- estas últimas palabras las dijo cogiendo la varita y llegando a la puerta.

>¡Weasley! – la voz del profesor Snape, fría como siempre la hizo parar y empezar a pensar plegarias de distintas religiones.

>¿si…?

>Eh…

>Les prometo que seré lo más discreta que pueda haber…- la cara de suplica de Ginny fue demasiado real para que Blasie le diera un golpecito a Severus disimuladamente para que aceptara lo que la pelirroja decía.

>Esto… puede irse pero recuerde que si se va de la lengua…- Ginny asintió yermamente y salio del aula algo alterada.

Al salir no se dio cuenta que, más o menos en el mismo punto donde se había acordado de la varita habia alguien que, como ella andaba en su mundo y chocaron.

>Hola Hermione…- Debía decírselo y empezó a decir dentro de su cabeza muchas frases, pero ninguna se adecuaba al modo en que lo quería decir… o simplemente se iban de tema.

>Hola…- Hermione se la quedó mirando. Y, Ginny por inercia sonrió.- Esto… puedo hablar contigo un momento.- Ginny asintió. Fueron a un sitio más apartado. Un aula vacía.- Yo… se que te parecerá raro y, entenderé que tu… que luego no quieras saber nada de mi y que…- Herms parecía algo, muy nerviosa, pero no sabia qué hacer para tranquilizarla y, además esas reacciones de la castaña la asustaban. ¿Se iba a cargar a su hermano¿O, peor, ya lo había hecho y se lo había perdido? (N/A: amor de hermanos XD)

>Hermione, me estas asustando…- dijo visiblemente preocupada, mientas se echaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

>Yo…- respiro hondo.- Ginny tu a mi me gustas…- después de decir eso, Ginny intentó decir algo pero cuando abrió la boca para decir un algo semejante de "a mi también tu" Hermione Granger había desaparecido…

Después de analizar lo que acababa de pasar en esa sala y de lo que debía hacer ella Ginny llego al Campo de Quidditch, estaba andando cuando de repente su hermano encima de la escoba se le apareció delante de la cara diciendo algo que intuyo como un "llegas tarde"

>Eh…- Ginny seguía pensativa, debía contárselo a Darla. – Yo… eh… si, me voy a cambiar.- dijo señalando el vestuario y volviendo a la realidad.

Una vez entró en el vestuario había demasiadas chicas como para contar lo que quería así que espero al final del entrenamiento, el cual se hizo eterno. Pero, una vez se acabó, Ginny, arrastro a Darla hacia los vestuarios y le contó lo que le había pasado (sin omitir lo de Severus y Blasie, pues sabia que en ella se podía confiar).

>Debes subir, ahora corriendo y decirle que tu también… seguro que se estará comiendo el coco con si habrá hecho bien o no en decírtelo…- Dijo con cara de felicidad. Su 'niña' como siempre la llamaba, tenia de nuevo lo que ella quería. Mejor dicho a la persona que ella quería, aunque temían, como siempre, por la reacción de su hermano. – Y luego me vuelves a contar lo de Snape…- dijo sin poder evitar una risita cada vez que se imaginaba la escena.

>Ya te lo contaré…- Ginny se cambio muy rápido y salio corriendo de allí. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la Sala de Gry, donde la vio. Estaba algo nerviosa y comiéndose el tarro.- Hermione…- Darla había acertado, tal y como andaba Herms, estaba preocupada. Al llamarla se giro asustada.

>Yo…- Parecia que iba a empezar otra vez con alguno de sus discursos así que la cortó.

>Sh… calla. Me toca hablar a mí.- dijo poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca.- Herms… sinceramente yo también estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer y… la verdad me alegro de que una de las dos haya sido lo suficientemente valiente para decir eso… yo… yo también te quiero…- dijo sonriendo y acercando su cara a la de Hermione.

>En serio…- Ginny no dejo que Herms terminara la frase puesto que había juntado sus labios a los de Hermione. Ese beso fue muy especial para Ginny y se dejo llevar por el momento, sin percatarse, ninguna de las dos que la puerta de la Sala Común se había abierto y que Harry y Ron, junto con todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch habían entrado en la sala.

Lentamente Hermione y Ginny se fueron despegando y vieron que no estaban solas.

>Yo…- iban sincronizadas mientras veían que Ron no podía reaccionar y Harry se fue a sentar en estado de shock. El resto del equipo hizo algo similar, pero intentando coger a Ron porque casi se cae.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Ron puedo decir algo. Harry simplemente no dijo nada, sólo miró a los dos chicas y luego a su amigo. Las dos chicas simplemente creían que lo mejor era esperar los reproches de Ron e intentarse defender.

>Merlín…- la primera palabra en diez minutos fue esa.

>Ron lo siento de veras yo…- Herms estaba delante de su hermano y sabnia que ella era la más adecuada para decirlelo que pasaba. Ella se puso al lado de Herms, sentada en la punta de una mesa.

>…- No contestaba… Eso no era bueno…

>No era Malfoy…- dijo Harry saliendo de su shock personal. _"¿MALFOY a que narices viene ese?"_

>¿Qué dices de Malfoy?- Pregunto desorientada la pelirroja.

>Yo… creía que era Malfoy ¡no mi hermana!- Ron ya estaba en la posición de Hermano-defensor-tradicionalista, actitud que reventaba mucho a la menor de los Weasley- ¡Esto no puede ser!- Se había levantado y ya estaba chillando, Ginny puso mala cara bueno hacia donde iría el tema – ¡Te dije que le dijeras a la persona pero no a mi hermana!

>Tu hermana es quien me gusta…

>No, eso es inconcebible…

>Pero Ron…

>Además sois dos chicas… y ella…- Ron la señalaba a ella.- Ella… ella es mi hermana, no puedes…

>¡Ron yo puedo escoger por mi misma!-Eso ya era el colmo. ¿Por qué no podia decidir qué hacer con su vida?

>Además fuisteis vosotros quienes insistieron para que le dijese a la persona que me gustaba…- Ginny no sabia de qué hablaban.

>¡Si pero es mi hermana!

>Ron, tranquilízate…- Harry le tiraba de la manga para que se sentara y él estaba hecho una fura. Ginny miraba a Harry como quien le da las gracias a alguien por hacer algo que es evidente.

>¿Qué me tranquilice¡HARRY PERO QUE NO LO VES!

>Si, lo veo. Lo he visto. He entrado junto contigo…- el resto de Gryffindor miraban la escena. Era interesante ¿qué pasaría¿Se iban a matar? Ya había alguna apuesta. Ginny apostaba porque ella seria quien mataría a su hermano si hacia algo que no debía…

>¿Y LO DICES ASI DE TRANQUILO?

>Se quieren… sino no hubiera habido todo esto¿no crees?- Harry parecía estar algo más centrado, pero también se le escapaba de las manos. Ginny lo notaba, había sido su fan numero uno desde muchos años atrás.

>PERO…

>Ron escúchame…- Hermione se había puesto en pie.- Yo… quiero a tu hermana, te guste o no, pero no te quiero hacer daño¿vale?- Hermione tenia los ojos empañados, pero no se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba echa polvo, pues no quería demostrarle a su hermano que la había vencido.- Ginny… lo siento…- le besó tiernamente, con un beso fugaz y se fue hacia la salida de la Sala. Ginny estaba triste, pero miró muy enojada a su hermano.

>¡ESPERO QUE ESTES CONTENTO!- Ginny estaba muy enfadada. Se fue hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Se tumbo en la cama bocabajo y empezó a llorar. Al rato Darla subió a la habitación.

>Gin… Yo… ¿Estas bien?- Ginny se volteo y dejo ver a Darla que estaba llorando. – Espérame un momento ahora vengo. No pasaron cinco minutos que Darla volvió a estar con ella. Abrazándola y consolándola.

>Yo… yo…

>Lo sé, tu hermano es un carbón, pero él también está hecho polvo… creo que podrá llegarlo a entender…

>¿cuando¿de aquí tres cuatro, cinco milenios?

>No seas burra Gin… sabes que sera pronto…

>No lo sé…- Ginny creía que el mundo se iba acabar. Por fin salía con alguien a quien de verdad quería y… aparecía él, su maldito hermano y "Puff" todo se desvanecía…

Esa noche no se fue a cenar… Se quedo dormida llorando y Darla no la despertó.

Horas después alguien la había despertado mientras la arropaba y le quitaba un par de mechones de la cara.

>Eh…- se empezó a restregar los ojos…

>Vaya, lo siento yo…- era la voz de Hermione. Se incorporo de golpe.

>¡Hermione!- creía que ella ya no quería verla,… apreciaba demasiado la amistad con su hermano y creía que no volvería a estar con ella de la misma manera que estuvo esa tarde.

>Hola…- le sonrió.

>¿Qué… que haces tu aquí?

>Yo… tu hermano parece que a recapacitado y…- A Ginny le parecía que estaba soñando.

>¿Perdón¿Qué dices de mi hermano?- a Hermione le pareció divertida la situación y se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente.

>Te quiero…- Ginny pareció entenderlo todo. Su hermano les 'daba' permiso para salir juntas. Así que esa vez fue ella quien la beso.

* * *

**WOLAS!**

La verdad es que la inspiracion viene y se va... mas de las que kisiera pero weno. Asi que epsero q el capi os haya gustado pq ... weno q a a habido escenas q se me ocurrio ponerlas y luego no sabia como y... weno q el fik Empeiza a serme muy raro XD (Nota de mis pensamientos¿aora empieza a parecerte raro?… ehem… si, creo que ya lo era, weno da igual)

**RR:**

**Algida**¿i ara? Q et sembla ara? Jajajajaja a mi sem enva la olla ia u se.. pero es normal... la gent desvaria amb el temps... ja se sap La primavera la sang altera XD

Wenu noieta... q a vore cuan ens veiem!

**Hitomi:** WOLAS! Q tal esta Harry? Volvio de su schok? XDXDXD cuendo me lo lei no parava de reirme XD weno espero q esta continuacion no t haya dejado de agradar. (no se q e kerido decir nc lsta frase... t la dejo para q la descifres XD)

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Wolas! Creo q no me habias dejado RR, pero hgracias por ponerlo! Q t parecio este capi?

**OHNI**: en akest fik no ia logica… no testresis i nomes pensa en divertirte llegint… olvidat de la parella Ron-Harry ;) a veure q ta semblat el capi… ja ens vorem!

**Chouri**: THANKS mecir por leerlo. ¿que te parecio el capi? Gracias por decir q el fik es weno ;)

**Dark-Raven 2210**: Este capitulo responde a tu pregunta? Jejje Espero que te haya gustado!

**Lapolina**: WOLAS! Siento la tardanza... pero a dcir verdad nunca se si este fik va a tener continuidodad o no… demomento,mientars la musa venga la abara ;) Espero q te guste el capi!

**SalvaPotter**: WOLAS! Weno… creo que tus deseaos son ordenes para mi Xd no en serio, creo que cumpli con tu peticion…¿que te aprecio? Espero q no t defraudase!

Weno espero que os haya gustado el cpai y que me dejeois RR… acepto las criticas buenas o malas (estras solo si son cosntructivas i no me vais a matar… aunq... croe q lo de matar no me afecta a si que si lo quereis acer, pedri dia i ora que ya hay listade espera XD)

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
